Banking the Thief
*Legends' Quest *A Guild of Our Own |items = |kills = * Several Ice finders (level 57) * Several Behemoths (level 92) * Frostbite behemoth (level 318) * Darren Lightfinger (level 103) }} Walkthrough Speak to Darwin the Banker in Seers' Village bank and he will say there was a thief that stole everything including a person's christmas cracker and will ask if you can get it back. Inspect the users' chest to view his bank, view through it and withdraw a santa hat with fingerprints on it and give it to the chemist in Varrock. Speak to the chemist again to retrieve it and he will say these are the fingerprints of Darren Lightfinger from the Thieves' Guild. Go to the Thieves' Guild in Lumbridge and speak to him about the stolen christmas cracker. He will get angry and take away your position in the guild. Now you will have to pickpocket off him but first you will need to know how to pickpocket a master pickpocketer. Go to the beggar in Varrock and ask him if he could teach you. He will agree for 5,000 coins. Give him them and you will go into a cutscene, he will tell you to make a thieving stick. Go and cut down an oak tree and use the beggar's knife on the logs and fletch a thieving stick (15 Woodcutting and 87 Fletching). Now go to the chemist and speak to him about a sticky potion. He will ask you to get a vial of water, eye of newt and a frostbite leaf. Go to the Oracle and ask about a frostbite leaf. She will say that only Frostbite behemoth's drop such items, you will need to kill a Frostbite behemoth for the leaf. Go to Rellekka and take a boat from the cold traveler for 50 coins and he will take you to Frostbite Peak. Once your there you will need to find the Behemoth. Go southwest of the area until you come across and cavern, then enter it. You will find yourself in a place filled with level 57 non-aggressive Ice finders. Defeat the Ice finders until you get a pair of Adventurer's boots. Wield them and ice skate across the center to get the the next door. Now a cutscene will occur and you will see Behemoths fighting adventurers. Help them kill the level 92 Behemoths and speak to them about the Frostbite behemoth. They will then worn you to not go in there without a Behemoth spike. Kill level 92 behemoths until you obtain a Behemoth spike and then wield it, now go into the last door. You will come into a cave with a massive level 318 Frostbite behemoth. Kill it with the spike and then it will drop the Frostbite leaf. Note: after the quest you may want to come back and fight the Behemoths for a Dragon full helm drop or a Draconic visage drop or a very rare Santa hat. Go out of there and use the frostbite leaf with the vial of water and add the eye of newt to create a Thieving sticky potion and then use it on the thieving stick to make a Complete thieving stick. Go back to the Thieves' Guild and this time right click and pickpocket. You will get the cracker back but he will notice and you will have to beat him. He is level 103 and will use a dragon dagger to attack with. Defeat him and get out of the guild and go back to Darwin. He will give you your reward and will let you keep the Adventurer's boots and turn the Behemoth spike into a Behemoth dagger. Quest Complete! Rewards * 100,000 coins * * An experience lamp containing 40,000 experience * Access to the Major Bank near Seers' Village * Access to wield a Golden Sword.